


Evac

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's new neighbor doesn't realize there's a hurricane on the way.





	Evac

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 10 of the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was "hurricane". My partner was [lux-tuli](https://lux-tuli.tumblr.com//).

Sam looked at the weather report again and the evac information. He definitely had to leave his house. He was packed and ready to go, but he was worried about his new neighbor. The guy had only moved in on Sunday and his truck was still parked out front. Either the guy had left with someone else or he didn't know what was heading their way, even though the rain and wind was making it pretty obvious that it was only getting started.

Pulling on his jacket and boots, Sam decided he'd check on the guy. And not because the guy was hot, but because he was concerned. He'd take his Prius and head to the local high school that had been roped into providing safe, temporary shelter for the town, if the guy wasn't there.

Sam headed out of the house, locking his door as he went. He crossed the short length of open grass, sodden, that separated the two properties. Anxiety welled within him, he didn't normally wait this long to evacuate, though he expected his house probably would be fine. It was one of the few brick ones on the street.

But his new neighbor's home was timber.

Sam reached the front door on the porch, and hammered on its wooden panels, ringing the doorbell too. He braced one hand against the door frame to stop the wind from catching him. After the sixth bang, Sam was gonna give up, but then the door was opened. A sleepy looking giant of a man was standing in front of Sam, Henley open at the neck and baggy sleep pants giving Sam ideas. He'd thought the guy was tall, but hadn't realized he could give him a challenge on that front.

"Hey, I'm from next door," Sam pointed over to his house, "and there's a hurricane coming in. We need to get out of here."

The guy rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Sorr-ee, cher. You say somethin' about a hurricane?" the guy asked, voice sweet like molasses.

A flicker of desire sparking within, Sam nodded. "Yeah, hurricane," he said in a higher than usual voice.

"Well crap. I didn't know, been dead to the world since I got back from my night shift. Thanks for telling me..."

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Benny Lafitte," Benny said, extending his right hand for Sam to shake.

Sam gripped Benny's hand and shook it. The man's grip was strong and Sam had to will himself to not think about what those hands might do. "Do you... Uh... Want to ride with me to the school. I use to go there, so I know the way." Sam pointed at his waiting car.

"Local, huh?" Benny asked in a voice that marked him out as more local than Sam. The man looked over at his car, which was still visible in the rain.

Sam shook his head. "No, my family moved to the state when I was a teenager."

"Fair. Look, I'll get dressed, throw some of my unpacked treasures into a bag, and we'll take my truck. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"You got somewhere to put your car?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, do that and meet me back here."

***

Tired, weary faces greeted them at the school. Much of the town was there. But inside Sam already felt safer. Anxiety lowered, Sam led the way as the two men were directed to some cots. It was going to be a long night.

***

"So what do you do?" Benny asked Sam.

"I'm a lawyer at a local firm. Junior partner." Sam ducked his head a little, always kinda nervous to talk about himself. "What about you?"

Benny licked his light pink lips, which Sam was wondering what it would be like to kiss them. "Me? I'm a nurse. Normally work the night shift at Memorial."

"Why the move?"

"Commute time was getting a bit much. Wanted to be closer. End of shift, I don't wan' much distance between me and my bed."

Sam nodded. He picked up a water bottle, opened it and took a sip. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam caught Benny tracking the movement. Sam put the lid back on.

The lights in the gymnasium chose that moment to flicker and the wind chose to get extra loud. Sam knew he flinched, and Benny gave him a concerned look.

"Say, I gotta pack a cards if you fancy a game of somethin'?"

"Uh, sure." Sam gave Benny an appreciative smile and the other man winked at him.

***

At some point Sam fell asleep. It was Benny who woke him when it was finally safe for them to head home.

The town looked a little worse for wear, but the worst of the hurricane had passed them by without much damage. And, thankfully, no one from the town had died.

Benny's truck rolled up outside his house and all that was remarkable was that a tree branch that hadn't been there on the lawn before. Sam's house looked fine.

"Do you fancy a coffee? I could put the pot on and we coul' check for damage?" Benny said helpfully.

"Sure."

A pot put on to brew, Benny helped Sam check his house first. There was one casualty: a young, unidentified sapling in his backyard. At Benny's there was a pool cover that definitely wasn't his, in his backyard. No missing tiles, or leaking roofs, or broken windows.

The two of them went into Benny's, and there were boxes all over the place.

"Sorry about the mess," Benny said. The two of them were sat side-by-side at the breakfast bar, hands wrapped around warming mugs of coffee.

"It's fine." Sam took a sip of coffee and put his mug down. He looked over at Benny and smiled. "Though if you need any help, I'm free weekends."

Benny returned his smile and knocked his leg left leg against Sam's right. A blush crept over Sam's face and he ducked his head a little. Then he glanced up at Benny who looked concerned.

"If I've read this wrong—"

Sam didn't give Benny a chance to finish as he leaned in and kissed him. His neighbor's lips were smooth, and his slight scruff felt rough and teasing. For a second Sam thought he'd misjudged, and then Benny surged up against him. The kiss burned through Sam and warmed him more than the coffee.

Sam didn't make it home until the following evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Kudos welcome and I will endeavor to answer all comments.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
